Would You Rather
by IvyIsn'tPoisonous
Summary: Hijack/ Frostcup. When a game of would you rather goes in another direction. Oneshot.


"Would you rather... be a fire spirit or a wind spirit?" Hiccup asked propping his feet on Jack's lap. The two boys sat on the floor next to the young viking's bed. They had just returned from yet another dragon ride race and were both exhausted but had built up too much energy to sleep.

"Why isn't ice spirit an option?" Jack asked undoing the laces on Hiccup's shoes for him.

"Just pick one," Hiccup said staring at the pale nimble fingers that were now taking off his shoes. This routine was normal for them at the end of a long day. Neither of them questioned why, it was just easier to have someone else help you.

"Hm," Jack said looking up, biting his lip. It was always a bad habit of his that made them chapped. "Well wind is already kind of like ice and that just makes things cold. I could make tornados, but if I was fire... I guess you could say I'd be really _hot," _He said wiggling his eyebrows at Hiccup.

"Yeah like on fire, not hotter looking than you are now-," Hiccup blurted out before he could stop himself. He could've sworn he thought that, and Jack didn't hear. Though he knew he was wrong when Jack smirked and looked down at the feet on his lap and continued taking off his socks.

"But could I make other people hot for me?," The guardian asked. "Like I could just go around getting everyone turned on."

"Oh sure, let's make even more people in love with the incredible Jack Frost, that's just what the world needs," Hiccup said taking his feet off Jack's lap and tucking them under his thighs.

"Jealous. Anyway, would you rather... have no arms or no legs?"

"Do I have hands and feet?"

"Why do you need hands and feet if you have no arms or legs? Oh right, couldn't wank off without hands, and no arms won't stop you will it, Hiccup?"

"No," The brunette said reaching over to punch Jack hard on his arm. "But you would." Jack retaliated by punching Hiccup back. The arm punches soon turned into a wrestling match. Both boys pulling and pushing back their opponent.

"Well, if I didn't have legs, I wouldn't be able to do this," Jack said wrapping his legs around Hiccup's hips, locking him in place in order to stop him from getting up. Hiccup kicked his legs under him without success, but soon relaxed them. The white haired one laughed in triumph and leaned his hands on the floor on either side of Hiccup's head.

"Okay, you win," The younger one said. Jack loosened his grip on Hiccup's hips. In an instant, Hiccup grabbed Jack by the collar of his sweater as a handle and flipped him over so he was on top. He grabbed the spirit's wrists and pinned them to the floor above Jack's head.

"Haha, now whose the wanker," Hiccup chuckled looking down at Jack restricted to the floor.

"You are," Jack just had to have the last word. The room filled with only their gasping for breath after their tiring little wrestling match. No one said anything for a beat as Hiccup continued looking down at Jack, ever so glancing at his lips and back to his eyes repeatedly. Jack's smile melted as his mind concentrated on Hiccup's face that was now inches from his.

Hiccup's nervousness showed. He wasn't sure whether it'd be alright. They had been friends for a while now, but there had always been the jokingly flirtatious vibe around each other. But that had just been for laughs. Never serious. Jack had always meant them, but always brushed them off as a joke.

Jack grew impatient and grabbed Hiccup's collar and pulled his lips down onto his. Hiccup's eyes popped open at the sudden move, then relaxed to a close. Hiccup kissed back hard. Finally doing what he fantasized about for weeks.

Wind drifted in through the open window, making Hiccup's back shudder at the cold. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He didn't know if it was from the night time weather or the close skin contact with the ice spirit, whose wrists were still pinned above his head by the young viking. He sure had a stronger grip than it seemed. Jack tried to pry his hands out from underneath but only wiggled in his grip. Hiccup took a hint and released him, cupping his cold jaw in his warm hands.

The guardian slipped his hands under Hiccup's shirt, lightly caressing up his back. His fingertips felt like ice cubes, leaving goosebumps on his back. Jack grabbed hold of Hiccup's waist and flipped him onto his back. Jack straddled Hiccup as he moved his lips from his mouth and down his neck. Hiccup's neck and back arched a bit and gaped open his mouth feeling Jack's frostbites on his neck. Hiccup's hands fidgeted, needing something to hold onto. He grabbed hold of a bunch of fabric off the floor only to realize it was Jack's pants he was holding.

"Anxious aren't we, Hiccup?" Jack said, his silver white haired head lifted up from his neck to look into his eyes.

"What- no, I thought it wa-," Hiccup stammered.

"It's okay, Hiccup, it's okay," Jack interrupted in a low whisper before continuing nipping at his neck. Hiccup thought to himself how long he had been waiting for this, but never thought it would ever happen. He stopped thinking and just enjoyed every last second of this night.


End file.
